How to Spend the Summer Vacation
by MoonGrlonearth
Summary: Klaus and Mira invite everyone back to Carona to catch up on old times, for summer vacation. *Formerly know as Vacation Frustration*
1. How to Arrive

"Miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiint!" Elena ran up to the former ex-princess. "You're here!"

The magic wielding girl unattached herself from Elena. "Geez. It hasn't been that long!"

Elena just smiled at the other girl. "Guess what!" She clapped her hands. She and Mint headed off towards her house. "Oh, Oh. I'll tell you! Rue and Rod are here too!"

"And don't forget us."

The two girls looked up to see none other than Belle and Duke themselves.

Mint raised a fist. "What the heck are you guys doing here? What is this, let's all come back to haunt Mint time?"

Belle snorted. "It's a nice thought, but no." 

Duke stood in front of his lady partner. "Milady's right." He sniffed. "We were invited."

Mint sighed. "Just great. I always wanted to spend a vacation with two of my greatest enemies."

Belle glared at her. "Don't flatter me."

Duke stared at Belle and back at Mint. "Now, now Milady. This is a vacation. We're supposed to relax, loosen up."  


Belle knocked Duke off of his feet. "Then why are you badgering me? C'mon, let's get to the hotel before we decide to waste all our money at the bar like last time." The pair walked off.

Elena stared at Duke who was getting beat up by Belle, once again. "Wasn't he a star last year?"

Mint sighed once again. "C'mon, don't want to keep your family waiting."

Once inside of Elena's home, Mint found herself face to face with Rue. "You!" 

Rue gave her a weak smile. "Hi Mint."

Mint turned her back on Rue and crossed her arms. "Remember, you still owe me."

The silver haired boy scratched his head. "Of course I do." He walked over to face Mint. "How could I forget?"

The Princess jumped up in happiness. "I KNEW I could count on you!" She threw her arms around the boy. "Keep up that attitude and I might split the profits with you!"

"What are you guys doing?" Elena's appeared in the doorway. An un-innocent look crossed her face for a split second. It disappeared just as fast as it had gotten there. 

Rue blushed, Mint's arms were still wrapped around him. "Um, Mint?"

"Whhhhhhaaaaat?"

"You could let go of me now."

Mint stepped back. "Oh, right." Her cheeks seemed to have reddened the slightest bit.

"Why is your faces getting all red?"

Rue didn't reply, but looked down to see Prima Doll.

"Shut up, ya brat." Mint hissed at Valen's former creation. "Nobody asked for your opinion."

Prima stuck his tongue out at Mint.

Mint glared. "Didn't anyone teach you how to respect your elders, or at least, ROYALTY?"

"No."

"Hmph."

Rue and Elena gave each other secret smiles. Some things never change.

Mint raised an arm and pointed down at Prima Doll. "I shall not take this abuse. I have erm, better things to do with my vacation."  


"Like what?" Elena asked.

"Well, things. You know, stuff." Mint walked towards the door to find herself getting intercepted by Mira.

"Mint, glad you could make it." The woman hugged her.

Mint rolled her eyes. What was with this family and hugging?

"Yeah, yeah." Mint headed out and her voice drifted along as she walked off. "I'm going to go see Rod."

A/N: I know, it probably sucked. Though, take pity on me because I'm nt used to writing Threads of Fate fics. If I do continue this fic, it'd probably be a Mint/Rue fic or even a Mint/Rod. Sorry, but for some reason I really like the idea of Rod and Mint being a couple. They'd look cute together….Right?


	2. How to Give Rod a Compliment

Mint ran into the field to find Johnny Wolf running up to her. She leaned down to pet the dog, to find a shadow standing over her.

"I hope all that pampering didn't destroy your good heart!" Rod stared down at the Princess. 

Mint stomped her foot. "Of course not." She jumped up. "I can beat you in a fight any day, you got that!"

"Still as stubborn as ever, I see."  


Mint ignored his comment and looked over at the water. "Heyyyyyyy. You brought the PINTO!"

Rod shook a fist in Mint's face. "Damnit. How many times do I have to tell you? It's not the PINTO it's the…"

Mint waved an arm, "Yeah, yeah. Who cares?" 

Rod shook his head. The girl would never change. Not that he wanted her too, of course. She was perfect just the way she was. Wait, perfect?

Mint jump kicked a thinking Rod and sent him spiraling down to the ground. "That'll show you what a pampered princess I am!"  


Rod scratched his head and stood up. "HUH? What? Did I miss something?"

Mint stomped her foot again. "Geez. Pay attention will you?" She raised a ring bearing hand. "When I send you to the ground to eat dirt, you don't even realize it? And you said I HAD NO heart?"  


The red haired man glared at her. "Excuse me, are you insulting Rod, THE Blade Star?"

Mint snickered before replying, "Yeah."  


Rod shook a fist again. "That's it!" He whipped out the Silver Breeze. "Nobody questions the heart of THE Blade Star."

Mint grinned. "All right." She jumped up and down. "I've been waiting for a good fight for the longest time!"

"What, they give you everything, but a good fight up in that castle of yours?" Rod sent Mint a grin of his own. "I've looked forward to the day that I got to fight you again!"

Mint took her position across from him. "You've been looking forward to your butt kicking?" 

"Butt kicking? THAT'S IT!"

Mint sent another high kick at Rod to find herself being knocked in the direction of the cave that Rod usually kept his "pinto" in. She rubbed her head and stood up. "Owwwww. Watch the head, will you?"

Rod snorted. "Wow. Your really lost your spirit! You used to be tough to beat!"

After his last comment he was sent flying into the air and almost landed on Johnny Wolf.

A hand pulled Rod off the ground. "You can't let a WOMAN throw you around like that. Go show her what your made of!"

Belle shoved Duke off of his feet. "What do you mean WOMAN?" Belle poked at her companion. "What do I look like to you?"

Duke stood up. "Ummmmmm. A beautiful much more MATURE woman." He dusted himself off.

Belle stomped her foot doing a perfect impression of Mint. "Mature? ARE YOU CALLING ME OLD?"  


Mint interrupted the pair. "No interference with the fight." She looked at Duke. "And that means NO helping, by the way." She walked off in the direction where Rod was.

Mint raised her rings to sends some "Triple Blade" magic in Rod's direction. But, was intercepted by one of Rod's Silver Breezes. She then found herself in a situation where both Silver Breezes were on either side of her and was backed up against the wall.

Mint raised a ring. "Hey, THIS isn't fair." She squirmed in discomfort. "I can't move!"

Rod grinned. "Exactly and until you say that I win. You won't be moving for a while."

Mint back up even further against the mossy surroundings. "But, But. That's not fair."

"It's as fair as the rules you and your sister make."

Duke looked over from his conversation with Belle. "Whew! Go Rod! That's teaching her!" He noticed the glare that he was receiving from Mint. "Er, I mean. Yeah Mint. You can um, beat him!"

The blue haired woman screeched at him again. "WHAT! Your rooting for my enemy? WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!"

Duke lowered his head to the ground as if he was bowing. "S-Sorry Milady."

The pink haired girl that was held captive sighed. "C'mon Rod, let me go now."

"Uh uh. This is a fight and until you have given up you won't be leaving. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Mint slapped a hand down on her forehead. "Heck no." There must be another way out of this. "How about if I get Mira to cook more food for you this summer. You know, you'll probably be broke any day now."

Rod seemed to look as if he was thinking. "No. Nice try Mint, but I made sure I had enough money AND supplies to last me a life time, no matter how tempting and good Madam's food is."

Mint stomped even in the small area. She looked at him closely. Dang, there must be **something** that Rod wanted.

"Mint a simple. You win, will do."

"There has to be something else that I can do for you."

Rod smiled at her. "Weeeeeeellllll."

Mint clapped her hands. "C'mon out with it!" Thank God, there was something else.

"You could say, Rod is the best weapons maker in the world and will become the best fighter as well."

"Whhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"

"Oh and, Rod is the handsomest guy that ever walked the planet."

"Nooooooooooo way!" Mint gave him a look. "There is no chance that you'll ever make me say that!"

Belle laughed at Mint's situation. "Oh come off of it Mint. I know that the one thing in the world that you hate the most is admitting that you lost. All you have to do is give him a couple of compliments and you won't even have to admit it!"

Mint shook a fist in Belle's direction. "Oh shut up! Did I ask for your help old woman?"

"OLLLLLLLLLLD? Why I'LL KILL YOU MYSELF!"

Duke held back his "Mistress." "Now, now Milady. No need to get angry."

Belle backed off. "Your right." She responded almost making Duke faint with surprise. "She's already in enough trouble already. She's already plenty humiliated."

Mint sent the two another death glare. "I SAID shut up!"

Belle snickered. "You know, I thin I'll sit here until I see Mint give up. Yep, that's it. It'll all be worth it to see the "Princess" cower."

"No wayyyyyyyyyy!" Mint shook her head stubbornly. "I'm not giving up!"

Rod sighed. "Huh. Well, I got all day."

~5 Hours Later~

"Tired yet?" Rod asked the yawning girl.

Mint shook a ring in his face. "NO WAY! Didn't I tell you, I'm not giving up!"

~7 Hours Later~

""Ready to give up Princess?" Belle snickered.

"Heck no!"

~10 Hours Later~

Duke's snoring rang through the field. Belle slapped him. "M-Milady. What did I miss? Did she give up yet?"

"I DIIIIIIIIIIIIID NOT!"

~12 Hours Later~

The stars shone down on the four in the field. 

Mint sighed. It was getting really late and Maya would arrive in the morning. She shrugged. "Alright, alright."

Rod breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, I was begging to wonder if I would ever be able to scratch my back again. Ready to admit defeat?"

Mint scratched her own head. "No. Rod is the best weapons maker in the world and the best fighter as well."

"Huh?" Rod shook his head, as if he was not believing what he was hearing. He then grinned. "Gooooooooo onnnnnnnn."  


"And-and. I-Is the m-m-most handsome guy that walked the planet."  


"Actually it was the handsomest guy that walked the planet."

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"OK, ok. Most handsome will have to do."

Rod removed the Silver Breezes from either side of Mint. "Well, at least you didn't have to admit defeat."

He didn't get a reply. There was a sleeping Mint laid out on the ground. 

A/N: YAY! A longer chapter. Anyway, you may be wondering where Duke and Belle have gone, but don't worry. I didn't forget about them. I guess there may be a slight Belle/Duke romance too.


End file.
